The invention relates to a lubricating device for a wet multi-disk clutch, which is suitable, particularly, for use in internal combustion engines of motorcycles.
A wet multi-disk clutch, known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,802, comprises a hub with a jacket part, which is surrounded by a disk package. A lubricating device, which has opening in the jacket part, supplies lubricating oil to the disks of the disk package.
Moreover, a wet multi-disk clutch is known from EP 0 762 004 A2, the disks of which have ring openings, which permeate the jacket part. The inside of the jacket part is provided with a bevel which, as seen in the axial direction of the jacket part, becomes wider from the inside to the outside.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lubricating device for a wet multi-disk clutch, by means of which, with simple means, lubricating oil selectively reaches the disks through openings in the jacket part.
The main advantages, achieved by the invention, are seen to lie therein that lubricating oil for the disks, which tends to flow to the free end of the jacket part, because of the rotation of the wet multi-disk clutch and because of the bevels of the jacket part of the inner hub, is restrained functionally properly by the oil-damming web. By these means, said lubricating oil selectively reaches the disks through openings in the jacket part. This is also supported further by the control chambers, which are formed by chamber webs. Moreover, the hub is a casting and the bevel of the jacket part is required for shaping the casting. An advantageous construction is achieved if the chamber webs are produced in one piece with the hub. The oil-damming web can be produced as well as installed in a simple manner. Finally, the openings of the lubricating device in the extension of the jacket part and the openings in the bottom of the jacket part make it possible that the outer disks of the disk package are also lubricated effectively.